Overdose
by Alea Thoron
Summary: In Zeiten des Krieges müssen oftmals verzweifelte Maßnahmen ergriffen werden – "für das höhere Wohl" würden einige sagen. Aber alle Dinge haben Nebenwirkungen, wie Minerva McGonagall entdeckt hat, nachdem alles gesagt und getan war. One-shot. Canon compliant incl. DH. Keine Pairings; vorsätzliches Lesen entgegen der Intention des Autors (wie immer).


**DISCLAIMER:** Der Autor beansprucht keine Rechte am geistigen Eigentum hinsichtlich der Charaktere, der Handlungsstruktur oder anderer Ideen, die in dieser Arbeit erscheinen, die auf das Original der Harry Potter-Romane von J.K. Rowling zurückgehen. Der Autor erhält keinen finanziellen Vorteil durch die Verwendung dieser Ideen und hat diese Arbeit ausschließlich zum persönlichen Vergnügen geschrieben.

**A/Ü:** Dies ist die Übersetzung der Geschichte "Overdose" von Explopyro aus dem Englischen. Der Link zu dieser Story ist zu finden unter:

s/9554445/1/Overdose

Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei Explopyro dafür bedanken, die Genehmigung für die Übersetzung der Geschichte erhalten zu haben. Darauf bin ich unendlich stolz.

Alea

* * *

**Overdose**

**by Explopyro**

**SUMMARY:** In Zeiten des Krieges müssen oftmals verzweifelte Maßnahmen ergriffen werden – "für das höhere Wohl" würden einige sagen. Aber alle Dinge haben Nebenwirkungen, wie Minerva McGonagall entdeckt hat, nachdem alles gesagt und getan war. One-shot. Canon compliant incl. DH. Keine Pairings; vorsätzliches Lesen entgegen der Intention des Autors (wie immer).

**Warnungen:** Canon compliant incl. DH, Keine Pairings, One-shot.

**Anmerkungen des Autors:** Manche Ideen, sind, wenn sie auftauchen, einfach zu interessant, um ignoriert zu werden, demzufolge ergab sich diese Geschichte.

Explopyro

* * *

"If taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence"

– Horace Slughorn, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, page 187

* * *

**Überdosis**

»Also, wie fühlt es sich an, mich letztendlich aufzuhängen, Minerva?«, witzelte das Bildnis von Severus Snape aus seinem Portrait-Rahmen, als die kürzlich eingesetze Schulleiterin zurücktrat, nachdem sie es an der Wand angebracht hatte. »Ich vermute, dass du dies seit Jahren tun wolltest.«

»Das – _das_ ist das Erste, was du zu mir sagst? Nach allem–«

»Hast wohl deine Wertschätzung für Galgen-Humor verloren?« Er sagte dies derartig trocken, dass sie beinahe lächelte, bevor sie sich vergegenwärtigte, dass sie mit dem Bildnis ihres toten Kollegen sprach. _Dieses Büro gleicht einer Gruft. Eine Grabstätte, die dich mit den Stimmen der Toten heimsucht. Wie konnten sie alle dies ertragen?_

»N-nein, Severus«, presste sie mit zugeschnürter Kehle heraus, während sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen traten. »Es ist nur – wir alle haben dich so lange falsch beurteilt und–«

»Verschone mich mit Hysterie, Minerva; das ist nicht deine Art.«

»Nicht meine Art? Ich weiß kaum mehr, was noch meine Art ist, um ehrlich zu sein!«, brach es verärgert aus ihr heraus, wobei sich ihr schottischer Akzent erheblich intensivierte. »Sag' mir nicht, dass du es nicht bemerkt hast – ich weiß, dass du es hast. Von dem Tag an, an dem Potter in dieser Schule eintraf, bin ich durch so viele meiner eigenen Handlungen verwirrt worden–«

Das Portrait schien sichtbar zu seufzen, obwohl es kein Geräusch hervorbrachte. »Das ist nicht deine Schuld, Minerva.«

»Wenn du versuchst, dafür mein Alter verantwortlich zu machen, junger Mann, schwöre ich, dass ich–«

»Das ist nicht, was ich meinte. Das ist mein Ernst, es ist nicht deine Schuld.«

»Dann stimmt es also doch. Albus hat wirklich–« Sie schnitt sich selbst das Wort ab, und warf dann einen Blick aufwärts auf ein anderes Portrait. »Professor Black.«

»Ja, Schulleiterin?«, erwiderte Phineas auf seine sarkastische nasale Art und Weise. »Was könnte ich unter Umständen für Sie tun?«

»Finden Sie Professor Dumbledore und bringen Sie ihn so schnell wie möglich in seinen Rahmen zurück. Es interessiert mich nicht, ob Sie ihn an seinem Bart herschleifen müssen – finden Sie ihn und bringen Sie ihn hierher«, sagte sie forsch. Phineas lächelte spöttisch, nickte, und schlängelte sich aus seinem Rahmen; Minerva seufzte. Sie hegte den Verdacht, dass er dies allzu wörtlich nehmen würde.

»Wie hast du es herausgefunden?«

»Ich hätte es eher bemerkt haben sollen, wage ich zu behaupten. Aber es war einer der Hauselfen. Nachdem ich Schulleiterin wurde, kam der arme Batty zu mir und fragte, was ich hinsichtlich des 'speziellen Zaubertranks von Master Harry' von ihm verlangen würde zu tun, jetzt, wo Potter nicht in die Schule zurückkehren würde. Ich habe mir den Trank von ihm zeigen lassen und – Severus, er sieht fast genau wie Felix Felicis aus …«

»Es war Felix, Minerva. Fast genau Felix Felicis. Nachdem der Dunkle Lord das erste Mal stürzte, als ich noch neu im Lehrkörper war, stellte mir Albus etwas, von dem ich glaubte, dass es eine wissenschaftlich Aufgabe zur Übung wäre – er wollte von mir, dass ich den Zaubertrank in Richtung einer nicht derartig starken, jedoch langanhaltenden Wirkung modifiziere und die Nebenwirkungen so weit wie möglich minimiere. Ich bin nur teilweise erfolgreich gewesen, wie sich nun herausstellt«, sagte er verbittert. »Ich hatte keine Ahnung , dass er vorhatte, ihn zu verwenden. Weißt du, wann ich erstmals erkannte, was er getan hatte?«

»Wann?«

»Als du Potter als Erstklässler dabei erwischt hast, wie er Schulregeln brach, und entschieden hast, ihn dafür mit einem neuen Besen – aus deiner eigenen Tasche, wie ich hinzufügen könnte – und einem Platz in der Quidditch-Mannschaft zu belohnen.«

»Ich muss damals einen guten Grund gehabt haben–«

»Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du dachtest, du hättest ihn; auf diese Art funktioniert der Zaubertrank. Er muss auf etwas zurückgreifen, was bereits vorhanden ist, er wird nicht bewirken, dass völlig unmögliche Dinge geschehen, allerdings er hat keine Skrupel dahingehend, unsere Persönlichkeiten zu verdrehen und uns dazu zu bringen, Dinge zu tun, von denen wir niemals geglaubt hätten, dass wir sie machen würden. Das war der Moment, in dem ich Bescheid wusste. Du hättest während meiner Schulzeit niemals die Regeln missachtet – sie vielleicht auf eine parteiische Weise angewandt, ja, aber die Buchstaben des Gesetzes waren immer mit dir.«

»Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, um solch langweilige Beschwerden zu erörtern, Severus«, erwiderte sie mit müder Stimme. »Wir haben über eine größere Pflichtverletzung zu diskutieren.«

»Ja, tatsächlich tun wir das. Ich habe Albus kurz danach damit konfrontiert, und weißt du, was er zu mir sagte? _'Es ist für das höhere Wohl, Severus. Willst du nicht, dass der Junge lebt?'_« Snapes Portrait schüttelte bedächtig seinen Kopf. »Der Schlimmste daran war, dass ich nicht mit ihm streiten konnte; es machte wirklich Sinn. Und ich erinnere mich daran, gedacht zu haben, dass mit James Potters Erbanlagen ohnehin niemand jemals die Abweichung in seiner Persönlichkeit bemerken würde.«

»Severus!«

»Ich habe mich geirrt. Glaub' mir, ich hab' es bemerkt. Ich habe beobachtet, wie sich die Welt – wie bei einer Raumzeit-Krümmung – mehr und mehr um ihn herum verzerrte, als die Jahre dahingingen, ein frappierender Zufall folgte dem nächsten frappierenden Zufall, und ich habe bemerkt, wie sich seine Unbesonnenheit und sein draufgängerisches übersteigertes Selbstvertrauen aufbauten. Niemand glaubte mir je, wenn ich sagte, dass er arrogant war, womöglich sogar mehr als sein Vater – aber du erkennst es jetzt, oder?«

»Ich sah ihn ohne einen Anflug von Gewissensbissen den Cruciatus gegen Amycus Carrow einsetzen, um mich danach anzuschauen, als ob er Anerkennung dafür erwartete. Ich habe irgendetwas über Tapferkeit zu ihm gestammelt – ich kann für diesen Vorfall noch nicht einmal den Zaubertrank verantwortlich machen, es war wahrscheinlich der Schock. Ja, ich sehe es. Du hattest die ganze Zeit Recht, Severus.« Die Worte blieben sogar kaum in ihrer Kehle stecken.

»Hatte ich allerdings, … aber?«, sprach er gedehnt und langsam. »Wir werden niemals wissen, wie er sich entwickelt hätte ohne ihn. Es mag alles dem Zaubertrank geschuldet sein, wenn man aus diesem Gedanken Trost schöpfen kann. Im Alter von zwölf Jahren stürzte er sich kopfüber in den Zweikampf mit einem Basilisken, und schaffte es, lebendig da herauszukommen, indem er aus Versehen mit einem Aufrufezauber einen Vogel und einen Hut herbeirief. Diese Tatsache muss einfach dem Einfluss des Zaubertranks geschuldet gewesen sein, und bereits einer ziemlich starken Beeinflussung – im Nachhinein bin ich in der Lage gewesen, Albus davon zu überzeugen, die Dosierung zu reduzieren, allerdings nicht mehr.«

»Zu reduzieren–«

»Sogar das war schwierig; er war dermaßen begeistert zu sehen, dass sein Plan funktionierte. Selbst ich hatte im vergangenen Jahr meine Zweifel – als ich Potter beinahe in einem zugefrorenen See ertrinken sah, während er es auf Gryffindors Schwert abgesehen hatte, habe ich mich gefragt, ob die positiven Effekte nachgelassen hätten, ob in seinem System nicht genug vom Zaubertrank übrig geblieben war. Aber nein«, sagte er mit einem höhnischen Lächeln, »die Reste haben den Weasley-Jungen gerade rechtzeitig mit einem Aufrufezauber herbeigerufen, um ihn herauszuziehen. Und, Wunder über Wunder, keiner von ihnen hat irgendeine Unterkühlung erlitten.«

»Was wird mit ihm jetzt geschehen, Severus?«

»Ich habe keine Ahnung. Es gibt keinen Präzedenzfall, und es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass wir den Trank auf Langzeit-Effekte testen konnten. Er sollte ihn nicht umbringen; ich bin zumindest in der Lage gewesen, dies sicherzustellen, glaube ich. Allerdings dürfte er heftige Entzugserscheinungen durchleben, und seine Persönlichkeit kann sich weiter verschlechtern. Was auch immer du tust, Minerva, sieh zu, dass du ihn von Macht fernhalten kannst.«

»Man wird es ihm sagen müssen, Severus.«

»Nicht durch mich, fürchte ich. Er wird das nicht gut aufnehmen, und ich habe genug unter seinen Wutanfälle gelitten, als ich noch am Leben war.«

»Ich denke, dass diese Aufgabe Albus zufallen sollte. Es würde im Grunde genommen nur fair sein. Wenn wir schon von ihm sprechen – wo ist er? Wieso hat Phineas ihn nicht gefunden?«

»Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn Sie nicht aufblicken, McGonagall«, spöttelte Phineas von oben. »Ihre Unterhaltung war dermaßen interessant, dass ich diese nicht unterbrechen wollte. Kehren Sie in Ihren Rahmen zurück, Dumbledore, Sie entkommen dem hier nicht.«

»Danke, Phineas. Nun, wo waren wir … Albus, wie konnten Sie?«

* * *

**Postscript:** Und der Bildschirm wird schwarz. Eure Phantasie kann den Faden von hier aus weiterspinnen. Würde das nicht so viele Dinge erklären?

Explopyro


End file.
